


Triforce of Fanfic

by SilverWhiteWolf



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Arson, Be nice please, Crack, Fire, Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LU consumes my life now, Love, Memories, Mirrors, Momlon have mercy, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Stupidity, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWhiteWolf/pseuds/SilverWhiteWolf
Summary: Angst, Fluff, Crack. These three pinnacles of writing dominate fan fiction as we know it. In these three stories, three boys each will face them.Shattered Sanity's theme is broken glass and "not everything that is broken can be fixed"Featuring: Twilight, Four and SkyDauntless Daydream's theme is wishful thinking and "Sometimes dreams do come true"Featuring: Wind, Legend, and TimeFreaky Fire-day's theme will be consequences of giving a Link a fire rod and "We're definitely not insane."Featuring: Warriors, Hyrule, and Wild
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Shattered Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic that i've posted here! Please let me know what you think of these little short introspections of the various LU boys. Also catch me over on the LU discord if you want.

_It starts with diamonds tinkling like broken glass and ends with shattered mirrors._

Every hero has their highs and lows as well as their own brand of trauma. The Chain of Links is no exception. If anything these poor souls, chosen and cursed by fate, have had it worse than any hero there has ever been before. Every single one of them has a mountain of hurt and torment that they are attempting to hide, but most are far from successful at it.

Trauma can be triggered by the most mundane of prompts; a person, a color, a phrase, a sound. Everyone has them, some worse than others, and everyone has to learn to live with them. If they're lucky, maybe they can work through them and find some small semblance of peace and acceptance. But for three Links, this will never be the case.

_Shattering. Broken. Fractured._

_**Glass.** _

For the Hero of Twilight, the sound of glass breaking is the sound of heartbreak. It is a love torn away before it can ever be realized. A deep aching yearning for what will never be. The misery of being left behind when the one you care for so much decides to do what's best for you without asking. It manifests as a melancholy that seeps from every pore of his being in the hour of twilight. The shadowed expression as he gazes upon the horizon when the sun sets. A wolf howling a familiar lament to the woman who stole his heart from him and dashed it upon the ground with a glowing tear.

For the Hero of the Four Sword, the sound of glass breaking is the sound of grief. A terrible wave of agony upon the soul at the loss of one of their own. A sacrifice given to those who deserved it not, and a whirlpool of guilt that seeks to drag them under and drown them in its clutches. The neverending ripples of sorrow that slowly erodes away at their solid ground, leaving streaks of violet anguish in their wake. It shows in the darkness of their gaze as it falls upon their shadow. The pleading cries of forgiveness late into the night. The despair and hopelessness of not being able to move on, having nothing left of the one they so desperately wish they had a second chance with. The one who will never see the light again.

For the Hero of Skies, the sound of breaking glass is the sound of terror. It is a deep and primal fear that thuds violently within his chest. It is the abhorrent disgust at the malevolence of the one who stole his love away for so long and fought him at every turn. The trepidation of not being able to pinpoint your foe even though he is right there with you. An anguish at finally being done, only for everything to go wrong so fast, almost nearly failing. It is a cursed string of fate that will haunt him to the end of his days and tangles around the spirit within him that is so blessed. The haunted look in his eyes pairs with the quickness of his hand to grip his blade. A wariness of foes that show too much intelligence and malice. His fractured trust in places that are deemed to be safe, and how quickly he knows a sanctuary can be invaded.

Three lives forever altered in ways that no other can comprehend. Glass shards tearing at their hearts, their minds, their very _souls._

Maybe the heat of love and understanding from their brothers can melt the glass and their support can mold it into a better shape.

Or maybe they’ll be shattered forever.

How do you reform a mirror so thoroughly ground to dust?

How do you restore a mirror with pieces missing?

How do you dig the sharp diamonds out of your sanity?

**Not everything that is broken can be fixed….**


	2. Dauntless Daydream

_The hope that your memories give you opens the path for dreams to become reality._

Memories are the most precious thing that someone can possess. The Chain of Links hold tightly to their memories. The struggles they’ve been through mark them deeply and color their world in shades of remembrance. Every battle fought, ever quest completed, every word of gratitude or encouraging discourse flows through their minds as they continue onwards through their lives.

Memories come and go like the winds across the grassy plains of the fields of Hyrule. In this new adventure, these brothers are creating new memories in splashes of laughter and love. While some of them are reminiscing on dreams of the past, memories of places and people that shouldn't exist. For three Links, their dreams are more real than they believed.

_Ocean, Island, Country._

_**Daydreams.** _

For the Hero of Winds, his memories are painted in shades of blue, white, and gold. Memories of a cowardly sailor with a heart of gold who was the father he never had, dragging him from one chaotic scenario to the next dodging pirates and monsters of the sea with his dark blue coat rippling in the wind. Bear hugs that make him feel safe and warm. A back standing straight for once, not cowed in fear as he protects the one he sees as his own son. A dazzling white light that never once left his side once he awoke in a strange place. Sassy and determined even in the face of impossible odds and ready to risk it all for a friend. Her power awakening in a brilliant burst of golden light, her siblings at her side leading him onwards to victory. A white fog encasing them all as he learns that the world was not his own from a white whale of a king. Reality hitting them as they awakened aboard a ship that was supposed to be destroyed and learning almost no time had passed, worrying about if it was real only to be reassured by a sacred sword of white, blue and gold and a white and blue ship chugging away in the distance.

Sailing again, hoping and wishing to meet with those precious to him once more. Daydreaming of adventures past and companions dearly loved. One of the portals dropping their chain upon an island where a familiar ship is docked. A man calling his name in shock, rushing forward and engulfing him in a hug as warm and safe as he remembers. The vibrant laughter as three fairies appear as if from nowhere, the golden one near tackling his face in her haste to see him once more. Tears of happiness and love and friendship pouring out and a reassurance that, yes, they're here and they're not going to disappear again. When the next portal comes the three fairies follow him once more and the man remains behind and promises to stick around, after all he would be cowardly to leave his son waiting for him again.

For the Hero of Legend, his memories are painted in shades of red, pink and sky. Memories of a beautiful songbird of a girl, who stole his heart just the same as she stole him from the brink of death, her red hair a halo of fire around her angelic face and the ruby gem glinting above her chest as bright as the stars in her eyes. Her sky blue dress fluttering in the breeze that wafts the subtle scent of the pink hibiscus adorning her hair. Her voice drifts through the air sweet and softly every time he passes through the small village where he meets many other colorful characters. Her mischievous grin as she teases him about his adventures and the state of his clothing after he returns from yet another dungeon, her giggles turning to full on laughter as he chases her playfully in retaliation. Sky dark and filled with stars that they lay on the beach and point out to one another, sharing their hopes and wishes and fears till the sun brightens the sky once more. His despair after learning the truth about this paradise, feeling like he wants to give up only for her to chastise him and light the fire beneath him yet again. Bittersweet meetings near a secluded secret cliff, love painted in the throes of the setting sun. The final battle, nightmares faced down with her song in his mind, waking a god and waking up himself to a barren sea with a whale and seagull flying high above his head while his heart sinks to the bottom of the sea only his memories, eight sacred instruments, and a beautiful blade as proof.

Two more adventures later and he has nearly lost all hope that he could see her again, even if he’s met more people who have become close to him like a certain purple bunny who is basically his other half though his heart still longs for one other. When the portal comes for him he is wary but knows he cannot refuse. Meeting his brothers of spirit helps break down his walls enough to speak of a dream in which he met a fiery angel with a voice that drifts to the heavens. The captain telling him about the same girl who spoke of a hero who risked everything to save her world from a neverending nightmare. When they touch down in a war torn field, she’s there waiting for him. Her kiss tastes like the salt of the ocean, but she is there and real and vibrant and her delicate voice is pouring out apologies as well as her love for him. She travels with them until they return to his world then decides to wait for him there with his other half, and from now on every time he returns home his hands and his heart are no longer empty.

For the Hero of Time, his memories are painted in hues of blue, green and red. Memories of three vastly different beings who gave their lives to save the people they loved and cared for. A town full of bustling people painted in bricks of tan with stands of color and celebration scattered through the square. The vibrant joy filtered through a sense of unease at the looming of the moon high above growing closer each day. A shrub of green who only wished to save his princess, the goron with red who’s strength was used to protect his people, a blue melody of a Zora who simply wished to protect the woman he loved and her precious treasure. An imp who only wanted to see his friends once again, so similar but so different from the hero. Colorful masks of every shade and type assisting him in his quest to save these people he hardly knew, but who he slowly grew to love. So like his own world but different in many ways, however just as beautiful and vibrant. Two fairies who only wanted to see their friend returned to normal, the snarky ball of yellow guiding his path and slowly growing closer as the three days pass and pass and pass. Playing hide and seek with children, tricking pirates, and reuniting a man with his soon to be wife. A fight in an empty world within a world, a single tree at its core, putting on a mask of power that threatens to overwhelm but simply cradles his small frame within and grants him the power to free this poor creature from the malice of the mask. Leaving to continue his journey and leaving behind a world he’s not sure truly exists and the three new friends he reunited and saved from a cruel fate.

He had long since retired from adventuring when the portal came from him, but his darling wife understood and kissed him goodbye before he was whisked away on yet another journey. These boys he considers his brothers, sons even. They're dropped upon the top of the tower, some of them nearly falling, at the height of a festival. Music and dancing and food and crafts everywhere the eye can see. A familiar man and woman with golden rings upon their left hands who are startled but grateful to see him, informing him that the festival is for _him._ That a small imp and two fairies told his tale far and wide, and that the people here _remember_ all that he accomplished here. Stories of a boy in green shrouded in the spirits of green, red, and blue who fought the moon _and won._ He is bombarded by the fairies and imp in question and coaxed into weaving his journey into a tapestry of words that will never be forgotten here in this hidden world, even long after he is gone.

Three lives forever altered in ways that no other can comprehend. Dreams faded into memories that drive their interactions with the world.

Their journey with their brothers leads them to a path of reunion with those long lost, their daydreams turned into reality.

Wishful thinking realized.

An ocean full of friendship.

An Island full of love.

A country full of gratitude.

_Sometimes dreams do come true..._

  
  



	3. Freaky Fire-day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack with Legend commentary.

_Never. Ever. Give a Link a Fire Rod. Unless you are prepared for the consequences._

The chain has each individually gone on their own adventures, many of them more than one. Legend is the freak with like six under his belt, but he won't say anything about his fourth journey so for all anyone knows he’s just being grouchy about something again **(I’m not, I don't have to tell you fuckers anything I don't want to. It’s personal!)**. Anyway, with each adventure the various members of the chain have amassed a large collection of items between them. One of the more dangerous ones being the fire rod.

There are quite a few different variations of it, but if you want one you have to go to Legend. The King of items, **(Don’t call me that!)** he has anything you could possibly need, barring a few items that seem specific to certain times. Extra fire rods? You betcha, he’s got them. For three Links, these items are banned from their use. 

**(Because I won't be responsible for this shit again!)**

_Boiling, Ashes, Wildfire._

**_Burn._ **

For the Hero of Warriors, the incident that got him banned started out with a simple conversation. Usually this responsible Link **(Who decided that?)** sticks to his swords and shields, leaving the magic items for the others. Yet he may have accidentally mentioned to Legend that he used a fire rod during the war. Legend, being the asshole that he is **(Hey!)** , did not believe him. So Legend went digging around in his endless bag where he hoards everything in the world **(A gross exaggeration! It doesn't hold everything, just most everything.)** and presented the captain with one of the aforementioned extra fire rods. He should have known then that this was a mistake. **(How was I supposed to know what he was like on the field!? Ravio doesn't tell me shit!)**

With a wicked cackle that drew everyone’s attention he brandished the rod like a demented harbinger of doom **(What is with these descriptions, he looked like an idiot.)** and of course torched the nearest tree. Such power drove him into a state of insanity and he started throwing fireballs left and right without a care for anything around him. Link’s ducked for cover, animals fled for their lives and Legend regretted everything **(The first true statement of this stupid PSA.)**. He went sprinting off into the distance towards a nearby bridge and suddenly got a horrible idea. Using the rod, he proceeded to boil the small lake underneath with a gleeful shout. Fish immediately met their doom, along with a few Zora **(Thank the goddesses we were in Four’s time.)** and presumably the entire ecosystem. Twilight had to tackle the madman and wrestle the rod from his grasp. Unfortunately the damage had already been done **(Four was so pissed off, but according to him nothing super important was torched or boiled)** and Warriors was from then on banned from ever obtaining a fire rod again. When questioned if he had done that on the battlefield he replied in the affirmative **(Like, what the fuck?)** and when further asked what about his fellow soldiers and allies he simply replied that they knew to get out of his way **(Idiot!)**.

For the hero of Hyrule, the incident that got him banned from all magical items whatsoever was truly an accident. Hyrule was so soft spoken and more inclined to use natural magic, so he did not own very many magic items and rarely used them at that. The closest thing he had to any sort of elemental weapon was a magic rod, but it only sent out beams like a basic wizzrobe. Hyrule had never had access to a fire rod, **(For that matter, neither had Time, but when I asked him he said no.)** and he also typically used a spell to do a fire attack, **(Also why Time said he didn't need to use one.)** but Legend graciously allowed him to try out of curiosity. This was a mistake **(Yeah, fucking call me out, I** **didn't** **know!)**.

See, Hyrule had read the book of magic, so his magical power was heightened. This wouldn't be much of a problem had he not also had the boost from being part Fae. Therefore, once given the rod and channeling his magic into it, it immediately started going out of control. Think flameflower and you’ll have a smidgen of an idea of the chaos that was created **(What the heck is a flameflower?)**. As it was, flames gushed from the end of the rod 30 feet into the air, causing immediate panic in the surrounding observers. Hyrule, the poor dear, started freaking out **(Instead of you know just dropping the damn rod!)** and started waving it around all over the place screaming for help. This in turn allowed the pillar of fire to flail everywhere as well. The chain was screeching like a flock of startled geese and diving away from the stream of fire as it came close to them **(Twilight dragged Wild and Wind into the river with him, they were not very happy.)**. So many of their supplies caught fire and were reduced to ashes, and it required freezing Hyrule with the ice rod to stop him long enough to get the fire rod away from him. The end result once they figured out what the hell happened, was Hyrule’s permanent ban from any magical items but his own, and Legend having to go into town to buy back all the supplies that were lost **(How was i supposed to know that would happen?! Fuck you Time!)**.

For the Hero of the Wild, his banning should have been decided from the moment the chain acquired him. He slipped through the cracks somehow **(Meaning Twilight didn't tell us shit, so if anything this one is his fault!)**. They had been in Wild’s Hyrule when all of a sudden Guardians appeared. They were not prepared at all to face this enemy, and there were like three of them at once. Wild was panicking **(Something about Revali’s Gale not being ready yet and no cliffs being nearby?)** and searching through his inventory for something while the rest of the chain was running for cover. He somehow just casually dodged one of the beams while cursing about not having a flameblade and being low on fire arrows. Then he spotted Legend **(I mean the crazy bastard saved us so was this really that bad?)**.

He called for a fire rod and Legend of course threw it to him **(Because what the fuck else was I supposed to do? We were kinda desperate.)**. Once he had it, he then proceeded to set the entire field on fire. While the rest of the chain freaked out, he rode the updrafts from the flames **(Which is stupid and dangerous!)** to get up into the air and use his special ability to snipe the Guardians in the eye. It took a bit since he didn't have any of his special guardian arrows **(At the time at least, he definitely stocked up after that.)** Unfortunately after he killed off the Guardians the fire didn't stop. The wild child had started a wildfire. Ice rods were used to try and quell the flames but it didn't seem to be making much of a dent **(Like seriously how?)**. Wild then mentioned that he usually lets the fires burn out on their own, implied he had done this before **(Multiple times. So many times apparently, that he was known for it by the travelers on the road!)** He said he didn't do it as much because he didn't want to waste arrows and his flame blades and rods broke a lot. It was decided then and there that Wild would never get to keep hold of any of the fire rods, even his own, lest he somehow decide to make this a common tactic again **(We were not gonna take the chance that my rod would break, because what if it didn't?)**. It took three days for the fires to burn down, if you must know.

Three lives forever altered in ways that are probably for the best. Fire is a dangerous weapon that some people should never have access to.

For the sake of their brothers’ sanity, these innocent souls **(Not! Except for Hyrule.)** have lost their rights to the eternal flame provided by the fire rod.

The consequences are too dire.

No more boiling lakes!

No more supplies turned to ashes!

No more wildfires!

We are not insane after all...

_**(Hey, Red, what do you have there?)** _


End file.
